


A Second Breath

by Xx_Becca_xX



Series: Second Nature [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Death Eaters, F/F, It complicates thing, M/M, Time Travel, relationship drama, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:19:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Becca_xX/pseuds/Xx_Becca_xX
Summary: Harry had no idea what was going to happen when Voldemort was going to forge an Alliance with the Volturi. No one certainly thought it would change the world. Years into the future it's left up to someone to change it. But she must travel back into time to do so.(Let's hope she doesn't muck it up)





	A Second Breath

**Author's Note:**

> So my muse ran away from me for a while. A long ass while. I don't know how often I can post on this just bare with me. Thanks for reading.

Cassie stood in the empty field. Her cousin next to her already shifted. His black fur was warm against her arm. She was standing ready for them. Her grandpa was standing with his wand out pointed straight forward ready to protect his grandchildren to the death if that’s what it takes. Cassie admired him. He was the strongest man she ever knew next to her father that is. Her uncle was standing on the other side of her. He said he was doomed to live this world forever alone after his mate died. 

Cassie didn’t need her wand. She was powerful enough without it. She had the ability to shift at a moments notice and was able to use wandless magic. Something about the moon magic and her wolf making her stronger than most casters she has ever come in contact with. Her uncle taught her wandless magic though he prefers the weight of the wand in his hands he once told her. He said it makes him feel strong. Cassie doesn’t need that. 

“You’re morose.” Salas mentioned. He was constantly on her about feelings. Cassie sometimes hates that he is empathic. She misses the privacy at times. “You should be running on adrenaline.” Salas growled. She fluffed his fur. 

“You need to hush. I’m perfectly ready.” She hissed in his ear. They heard the pops of apparition. One by one they appeared in the empty field. Soon it became cluttered with wolves, vampires, witches and wizards all there to annihilate her. Her dad was supposed to be the one to kill Voldemort but he died before he had the chance. Now she was staring at the evil being directly across from her. Salas was growling. 

Cassie noted that he was joined by Aro, Bella as well as Fenrir Greyback. She felt the growl bubble up in throat when she laid eyes on Darius. Cassie can feel the wolf shifting under her skin begging to come out. He took her love, he took her life. 

Cassie knows how it’s going to end. Her grandpa nods at her. A stoic man but his eyes give much emotion to those who know what to look for. She loves how selfless he is. It reminds her of her dad. Cassie walks away from the small group. Salas is behind her a towering beast ready to pounce. 

“Are you ready to surrender?” Aro asked. Voldemort was standing there with him. The both of them forged an alliance that ruined the world and destroyed everything worth living for. Voldemort held his wand out. He was thirsting to kill the last remaining threat to his existence. Aro simply wanted both of them as his puppets. They would get neither.

Cassie was quiet for a moment. She studied the woman, Bella for a moment. Darius was at his mother’s side. He was born of anger and hate. Part wolf/part vampire. Bella was promised to Aro who loved the idea of a hybrid child. It was part of the alliance. Cassie wanted to end this or die trying. 

“I’m going to enjoy killing you.” Her wolf warbled at the surface. Itching for a fight. Cassie stared at Bella and then at Aro. “My dad deserves to kill you so I won’t take that from him but you are all dead already you just don’t know it yet.” Cassie spoke with enough vigor that anyone would be stupid not to believe her. Her uncle and grandpa threw shields around her and Salas. Cassie kneeled in front of her cousin and threw the necklace around him. If it didn’t work they would be dead as soon as the shields went down anyways. 

Cassie looked back in time to watch her grandpa use his body as a shield for her uncle. Selfless to the end, she thought. The modified time turner worked. They ended up in the field where The Burrow is fifteen years in the past. But it would be the present for her dads. 

Chapter 1

“What the hell was that?” Leah growled. She had fallen through the air. It’s to be said of wolves that they prefer to land on their feet but she was on her butt. Harry was laughing. Jacob was also on his back. It appeared he broke Harry’s fall. Draco landed with grace of course. She didn’t think he was capable of anything else. Surprisingly enough Edward fell through the air and landed harshly next to her. 

“Stop complaining.” Severus said when he landed and began to map out the area. He had it planned that the port key would let them out near the Burrow. It was an elusive port key that not even the ministry would be able to track. Reg landed with a thud next to him. Severus wanted to point out that was very much how his father used to travel by port key too. He was ever the clumsy one. 

“Promise me that we get to do that again.” Seth said. He was unphased by the whole thing. Harry was glad that everyone that traveled with them seemed to handle being transported by a dirty old sock like it was a natural thing. “I feel like I’m forgetting something.” Harry said patting his pockets. He could feel the contents of his and Jacobs things. 

“Cassie is with mother.” Draco said.  
“I know. It’s the first time being away from her.” Harry said with a sigh. Jacob wrapped Harry into a hug and kissed his forehead.  
“Let’s get this over with and go back home to our girl.” Jacob said. Harry nodded. 

They didn’t get much of a chance to walk when they heard the pop of apparition. “Papa.” Harry looked to Severus to see if the man heard it too. Severus held his wand out and threw a shield around Harry before a green light came out from behind a tree. 

“I thought the port key was safe?” Harry yelled. Jacob shifted immediately ready to attack whatever came close. Edward was ready to attack but Draco was hit with a spell that brought him to his knees. “Shit, crutiatus.” Harry squat down to check on Draco. He heard Bellatrix laugh. Harry felt his skin crawl. 

Jacob took off. “Jake.” Harry yelled. Green lights were flying around as if it were a damn party. Leah grabbed Harry and pulled him behind a tree. Edward moved Draco who fainted from the pain. 

Severus knew that this was a bad situation. Death eaters were everywhere. “We must have trip wards in the woods. The port key is from years ago. No way they would have tracked it.” Severus said trying to rationalise things. “Father, I think it’s time you show me what I’m capable of.” Reg said. He was scared. Severus didn’t blame him. He was scared too. 

“You don’t have a wand.” Severus hissed at the man. A nearby tree lit up in fire. It was like a beacon in the night. “We have to try to make a run for it.” Leah said. She was nursing a bruised arm. Luckily she was only hit with sharpnell from a tree exploding. These Death Eaters were tossing Avada like it was the only spell they knew. 

“Come out little Harry. I’ve got a lovely wolf.” Bellatrix said with glee. Harry turned in time to see Jacob surrounded by a circle of fire. Bellatrix was taunting him. There was a quick wind across the sky. Harry was afraid that more Death Eaters joined the fight but red hair stuck out like a sore thumb. 

Two people dropped off the brooms and changed into wolves before Harry’s eyes. Since when did the Weasley’s know any wolves. One was a large raven fur wolf. The other was pure white. They jumped over the fire and stood in the ring with Jacob growling at the Death Eaters. 

The Weasley’s on brooms cast down on the fire to put it out. The fire extinguished and the wolves advanced on Bellatrix and her fellow Death Eaters. The white wolf fearlessly leaped after the woman who cast several curses at once. All of them bouncing off of it. 

The familiar sound of apparition told them that the Death Eaters were leaving. The two wolves boxed Jacob in helping him limp towards the group. The Weasley’s on brooms landed. “Oi, you didn’t have to come back and make a big show. We missed you Harry isn’t that enough?” George said. Harry shook his head but hugged the man. Fred was looking over the wolves that came with them. 

“She is going to pass out. We need to get her home so mum can tend her.” Fred said. He was patted the white wolf. She let out a howl. “That’s a good girl. Come on turn back.” Fred demanded. The wolf let out a small whimper and moved through the group. “Or don’t.” Fred shook his head. 

“She is damned stubborn that one.” George said looking after his brother who climbed on top of the black wolf as they set off for the Burrow. Jacob turned back into himself. “You are a fool Jacob. Do you want to leave me?” Harry asked with tears shining bright in his eyes. “We are a team. Remember that the next time you want to run headlong into a fight alone.”  
Severus cast a levitation spell on Jacob who fainted before he could argue with Harry. The group moved through the rest of the woods and then the field. They felt the wards rush over them when they entered the Weasley’s grounds. 

“Is Lily alright?” George asked when he came into the house. The Burrow quickly filled with people. Molly was rushing around with rags and a basin. “I’ve got her pain potion.” Fred said from the loo. Molly nodded and took the tube from him. Lily was passed out on the couch. 

“She made it in, then dropped.” Fred pulled the blanket over the woman. She was lying there completely exposed until he covered her up. “Gid, are you ok?” Molly asked the raven haired man. He nodded. 

“I wasn’t hit.” He said. He was biting his thumb nail and shaking his leg. He was dressed already and sitting in a chair while Molly was helping Lily. The woman was covered in sweat and started to shake. “Mother, you should have seen her.” Fred said. He was in awe of the woman on the couch. Gideon snorted. If only he knew the truth, Gideon thought. 

“How much worse does she get?” Molly asked Gideon before turning back to the woman who she was trying to wipe of the sweat and keep her comfortable. “She will be good as new tomorrow.” Gideon said. He has seen her survive much worse. 

“Who are these people?” Harry asked harshly. He didn’t like people around that he didn’t know and he didn’t trust them. Gideon stared at the man for a moment. “I’m pretty sure we just saved your asses.” 

“Probably not without motive.” Harry said. Lily coughed. “Just leave him alone Gid.” Molly patted her hair. “They have kept the Death Eaters busy. It’s been a hell of a few weeks. Harry.” Arthur said. He was referring to Gideon and Lily. Harry turned towards Jacob who was laid out on a seperate couch. He was snoozing. 

It was quiet that night and all that was up was Molly and Arthur. “Everything that Cassie said that would come true has.” Arthur told his wife. Molly didn’t like to talk about the things that Cassie and Salas told them when they were found on the property. Cassie hated to admit to them that she didn’t really know them. That things happened and both of them died quickly. Cassie never knew her extended grandparents. 

Arthur believed Cassie right away but Molly had a hard time. She didn’t want to believe that she lost her whole family. Cassie refused to let Molly see through legilimens. But Arthur saw. She took Veritaserum in a final effort. Arthur held Cassie and they both broke down crying after the episode. Molly didn’t know what to do or say. She held them both and cried too. 

“We have to help keep their secret.” Molly whispered against her husband’s chest.  
“Of course.”  
\--------------------------------------

Reg was sitting in the chair trying to sleep but he kept thinking about how a certain redhead's eyes sparkled. The way he flew on a broom and the way he cared for the people around him. To bad that Reg swore off love and men. This was neither the time nor the place for such things.


End file.
